I Dream Of You
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: One-shot- Thanks to Sarah, Jareth learns a very important lesson; sometimes a dream is a wish the heart makes


**Authors note: I was listening to my disney greatest hits cd and one song came on and, wll just inspired this. I hope you like =D - Bee x**

* * *

Ever since her defeat of him three years before, Sarah Williams had been what appeared to be a never-ending source of fascination for the Goblin King. It was unheard of for anyone to defeat Jareth's nefarious schemes and his notorious Labyrinth. That was until young Miss Sarah Williams had arrived with her thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and save her young brother Toby from becoming a goblin. Jareth had offered this chance to many mortals who had wished away children, for whatever reason, and of the few that accepted the task, none had completed it. Their fate's differed, and depended entirely upon how they had played the game. If they had been interesting then Jareth would send them back to the Aboveground. However, if they had bored him, or had give up when faced with the first of many hardships and dangers then Jareth would keep them trapped within the Underground. He had thrown more than one of them into one of the Labyrinth's many oubliettes and spared them nare a second thought. If Sarah had failed, neither return to the Aboveground or her own oubliette would be her fate. No, for somewhere along her journey, in those thirteen hours as impossible as it had seemed, Jareth had fallen in love with the girl. She was everything he had wished a woman could be. The others of his kind, the beautiful Fae women (for that was what Jareth was) could not hold a torch to Sarah Williams's magnificence. She had courage, she was resilient, she faced adversity head on and she was a good soul, despite wishing her little brother away in a moment of childish pique. That much was evidenced by how members of his Labyrinth, his subjects, flocked to help her. Hoggle the gardener, Sir Didymus who had guarded the bridge out of the Bog of Eternal Stench and the rock speaker Ludo. She had even enchanted the Goblin King himself and he had, in his own way, been generous to her. He had re-ordered time. He had turned the world upside-down, and it had all been done for her. Yet, it had not been enough. He, had not been enough. That burned Jareth, and hurt him more than he would ever care to let on or, at first, even acknowledge.

Every eve without fail Jareth would find himself sitting on his favourite window ledge in the castle, with a wonderful view of his Labyrinth, crystal in hand, staring at an image of Sarah Williams. The crystal spheres that Jareth was so fond of using contained extraordinary power, which he had imbued to them. They could do many things as he had demonstrated to Sarah during her visit. Every evening though, he used a single crystal to see Sarah. Through the crystals, and his occasional forays into the Aboveground, in his owl form naturally, he had kept watch on the young girl. Over the course of three years she had bloomed into a beautiful woman. Her brown hair had grown darker, to the point where it could be considered more ebony that brown. Her face had sharpened slightly and her curves, and breasts, were much more evident than when she had been fifteen. At the age of eighteen, Sarah William's was a beauty, and always a wonder to the Goblin King.

One night Jareth had summoned up one of his crystals and had called to see Sarah. He had been granted an image of her, sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face. Jareth was ready to settle himself to watch her, and memorise again every contour of her face, when suddenly he felt the strangest sensation. This sensation very quickly turned into a strong pull, which he fought against, unsure of exactly what was happening. With a vicious jerk Jareth was pulled completely away and for the first time in a long, long time, the Goblin King was frightened. Never in all his life had he experienced or even heard of other's experiencing what was happening to him. He was falling through a rushing tunnel of colours, a soft singing faint in his ears. All around him was a myriad of every colour in creation and the soft singing became even louder as he fell. With a start Jareth's feet hit the ground and he immediately looked around, unsure and fearful of what he would see. What he did see was nothing like what he could even have begun to expect. He was standing in the middle of a cobbled path. All around him was grass, and rose bushes lined the perimeters of what he presumed was a garden. He could hear the gentle trickling sound of running water and he turned his head sharply to be met with a large fountain with crystal clear water leaping joyfully from the top and slithering down the sides into a shallow pool. Jareth quickly found his focus drawn elsewhere though when he beheld a woman.

She was sitting on the low wall that lined the fountain, marble he assumed by the appearance, her head bowed and she was singing softly, her voice carrying to him. It was the same voice that he had heard as he had fallen through the tunnel of colours. The woman was wearing a simple cream coloured dress with a tie at her hip. Her hair was a beautiful shade of black with flecks of brown throughout it and was pinned up. Her skin was pale and she was a picture of ethereal beauty to Jareth as he watched her. Her hand was stretched out as though she were trying to touch the surface of the water. She lifted her head for a moment and paused in her singing, her entire body going still, the hand still outstretched. Slowly she turned her head to look directly at him, a smile like the sun forming on her lips and lighting her entire face up. Jareth was to say the least, shocked with who he had been admiring

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, hardly daring to believe that this woman was Sarah, his Sarah, and that, more to the point, she seemed genuinely pleased to see him standing there

"Oh Jareth! I'm so glad you're here!" Sarah exclaimed happily, leaping to her feet and practically dancing over to him. When she was directly before him she opened her arms wide and sealed him in an embrace filled with warmth and affection

"I had thought that you weren't coming" Sarah said, her voice muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in his soft linen shirt. She pulled back and looked up at him, eyes sparkling like jewels. No, not like jewels, like the very stars themselves, splashed across the canvas of the sky.

"Whatever do you mean Sarah?" Jareth asked, finally finding his voice, which had temporarily abandoned him for whatever reason after he had disbelievingly spoken her name. Sarah's smile relaxed into a slight frown as she considered him carefully, withdrawing her arms from around his body

"I was calling for you, every night I have called for you" Sarah said, by way of explanation. To Jareth it only further aggravated the already mightily confusing situation. His expression had obviously shown on his face for Sarah had taken a step back from him. She placed a hand upon her chest, where her heart would be.

"My heart had sung for you, and tonight you have finally listened. About time too" Sarah grumbled the last as an afterthought and those small few words, in that tone of voice, relaxed Jareth slightly. Yes, that sounded like his Sarah all right. Up until now, he had doubted whether it was her or not. After all, every word she had spoken was not anything he would imagine could ever fall from her perfect, slightly plumped lips.

"Your heart?" Jareth questioned, still unsure exactly what Sarah was alluding to. Somehow, his reasoning and sharp mind had pretty much flown out of the window and he was as dumb as an ox at that particular moment. Her heart, that couldn't mean what he desperately hoped it would.

"Yes, Jareth. My heart, it sang for you, it sings for you, and wants only you" Sarah explained, even though Jareth still had no way of knowing for sure that Sarah was saying what he desperately, and most likely foolishly, hoped she was

"Do you- feel for me Sarah?" Jareth questioned, suddenly overcome with nerves. It had been centuries since he had felt nervous, and yet this mortal woman had evoked the almost alien feeling within him. Sarah's reply was to smile warmly at him and step forward again, closing the small gap between them. She nodded her head and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes" Sarah said quietly, her smile still bright and still warm, her eyes shining now with what Jareth knew to be love. She loved him. Sarah wanted him, Jareth, the Goblin King. As he took all her words in Jareth realised the truth with dismay. This was a dream. All the pieces fell together and Jareth realized that somehow he had been pulled into Sarah's dream.

Sarah leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his for a few seconds that felt like eternity to the Goblin King, before pulling away

"Until next time, my love" Sarah remarked sadly, her smile now taking on a sorrowful quality. The world around them began to fade away, as did Sarah. Jareth watched on with sadness of his own as Sarah and her world faded. Then he felt that strong pull again and was once again yanked away. He was propelled upwards through the tunnel of colours, this time bereft of Sarah's beautiful singing voice. When his journey ended he found himself once again on his window ledge overlooking the Labyrinth.

With a soft, almost mournful sigh, Jareth placed his head against the stone of the frame, planting his feet on the frame across from him. He had been pulled into Sarah's dream. She had told him she loved him. When that thought entered his mind the Goblin King smiled, the full implications of this reaching him. Sarah loved him. He loved her. Now all that had to be done was for him to take his love


End file.
